


Banned Podcast - Improv Pasta

by guren666



Series: Banned Podcast [2]
Category: Jack | MDG - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Improv, Jack won't probably like this oh well, This is actually pretty decent creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: This time around, Maggie and friends decide to do some improv creepypasta. How will their storytelling turn out?





	Banned Podcast - Improv Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> I am saying sorry Jack in advance.
> 
> Also, my thanks go to Kat and Ami for helping me out with a big portion of improv creepypasta.

Maggie - *subtle creepy music plays* Good evening. Welcome back to second episode of Banned Podcast. Since the pilot episode did so good, we’re back after two weeks. My friends agreed to join me again.

 

Daria – You used emotional blackmail to get us here again. And this time, we’re all on Skype. For better or for worse, let’s get this over with.

 

Monika – I agree. I have shit to do after the podcast.

Helena – Me too.

Kat – It’s 8 pm here.

Ami – I love creepypasta. But improv creepypasta… I don’t know if any of you are even familiar with basic ones like Jeff the Killer, Slenderman or Sonic.exe…

Helena – I love creepypasta. Just recently got into it and I’m really loving all the new ones. Have you heard about –

 

Monika - *coughs* Yes, that’s enough you nerds. Maggie please start the damn thing.

 

Maggie – The goal of improv creepypasta is to make own unique creepypasta. So, lemme start. It was on breezy day on Sunday, I was coming home from school when I saw a large box in a side alley.

Daria - I was skeptical about it. Who leaves a large box in a alley like that? My mind wandered at the possibilities.

Monika - I begin to wander closer to the box; I stopped in  mid motion... I hesitate and turn away. As I walk away,  I turn to look at the box once again. It was gone. But where?

 

Kat – Were my eyes deceiving me? A box cannot disappear on its own! I shook head, deciding to leave the matter and go on with my boring Sunday.

Helena - All of a sudden, my foot catches on something and I feel myself hurling towards the ground. I panic but catch myself just in time. I whirl around and my eyes drift down to the same box that was in the alleyway. **But**.  **How**.

 

Ami - As I begin to adjust my position within the opening of the alley. My eyes are now drenched with tears. Not tears of sadness, nor due to fear; only the cold presence of a shadow moving closer towards me...

 

Maggie – I can feel a presence, but I see no one. Now, cold shivers are running down my spine as I back away, wanting to leave this creepy place.

Daria – I turn on my heel, and start to sprint away as fast as my little legs can carry me. I pay no mind to the public around me, staring at the stranger with a look of fear forever etched on their face. Home finally is within my sights.

 

Monika – Frantically rushing in blind panic, I fish out my house keys and slam them in the keyhole. I twist the keys and turn; going inside.

Kat - And stop dead in my tracks. The blood rushes from my face and I find myself getting paranoid. On my coffee table is the same exact box. I slowly close the door, and clamber over to the mysterious box.

Helena – Eyes widening, I look around the room. How did that thing get inside? And so quickly?! I must admit, this is making me a little more nervous than I care to say.

Ami - I listen carefully to any sign that someone might be in my house. I decide to search everywhere. Behind every curtain, under every bed. No one is here. I plonk myself down on the living room couch and just stare at the baffling box.

Maggie - After an hour of staring at this box that lay before my eyes. I can feel a weight being slowly lowered onto my shoulders and eyes. I assumed that nothing was happening and that it was all my imagination. I slowly begin to drift away into the safety of my mind. That was the wrong choice to make...

 

 

 

Daria – Temperature dropped drastically. Against my better judgment, I decided to touch the box and examine what was inside. I reached inside warily and what I saw almost froze my blood.

Monika - The smell hit me first. The putrid unadulterated stench of rotting corpse pieces. I feel my eyebrows will burn off, it's that bad. What I saw in that box will scar me for the rest of my life.

Kat - The box was empty... where had the smell come from if the box was empty?! As my brain became overworked I felt that same cold presence that I felt the first time when encountering the box. I thought I left the box behind. I did. But i don't remember him being there with me..

Helena – He was your average looking young man… were it not for the McDonald’s hat and that creepy grin… his eyes were bleeding. I screamed.

Ami - He opened his mouth, dozens upon dozens of rotting teeth were haunting my mind. Then he spoke. The voice that gave me nightmares every single night. "Hi, My Name Jack, Wanna Play With Me?"

Maggie - I felt cornered, and yet I was standing in the center of the room. His presence alone was enough to haunt your dreams. I began to tremble, my knees began to shake. So much so my bones began to creak; I replied with a simple 'no' yet I had more to say, i remained quiet. Only the curiosity within me began to grow.

Daria – He made three steps towards me, I made two steps backwards, looking for any type of weapon to protect myself from this… monstrosity. The burger boy threateningly giggled. My mind was racing. _I_. _Need_. _Weapon_.

Monika - My mind blanked and I ran to the kitchen. I could hear the monster that called himself Jack slowly closing in on me. I frantically searched the kitchen and my eyes spotted a open packet of hot dogs.

Kat – That’s not helpful!! He’s going to kill me!! “Why are you running away… I just want to make minced meat out of you!!” The monster Jack exclaimed, suddenly by me. With force out of this world, he pinned me against the kitchen counter. I reached for the hot dogs and bonked him over the head with one. To my surprise, his skin began to melt.

Helena – I blinked in confusion as Jack dropped to his knees, half of his face melted. “Gaaaaaaaah! Hot dogs are my only weakness!”

Ami – Seizing my opportunity, I picked up the whole package of hot dogs, grabbing them. If it’s true, then doing this should pretty much kill him.

Maggie – I kicked him in the face and he grunted from pain. Jack fell on my kitchen floor. When his mouth opened, I stuffed all the hot dogs in his mouth, to the point of gagging, but I didn’t care. He wanted to take my life, I had to protect myself, right?

Daria – I stood up from the suffocating monster, who looked less and less human as the hot dogs were melting him. Steam was rising from him, it was so thick I couldn’t see even my hands when I shielded my eyes.

 

Monika – “Aaaah, how dare you! If only I killed you I would have become a normal human being again!! No, I don’t wanna diieeeeeee!!!” His cries died out and the strange steam disappeared...

Kat – Along with his body. “What the hell?! Where did it go? I hurried to where I spotted that box. It… was gone.

 

Helena – I rubbed my eyes, feeling groggy and sleepy… I found myself on the floor.

 

Ami – Suddenly, I shot up in my bed, covered in cold sweat. What was that?! Was that a dream? If so… it was a nightmare. I decided to get up and take a shower, when my doorbell began ringing.

Maggie – The postman probably. I was in pajamas, but who cares. I went to the front door and yawned. I opened the door and the last thing I saw were sharp rotting teeth, digging into my neck. *dramatic music stops playing* 

 

Helena – Oh, finally it’s over.

Ami – Why did we make Jack into a monster?

Kat – It was good! I really enjoyed this.

Daria – We could do more in the future.

Monika – Nah, it wasn’t so bad. Only good thing was the choking part.

Maggie – It was fun time. Who knew improv creepypasta could be this much fun? Anyway, I think we’re done for today. Thank you guys for joining me and until next time, remember to stay creamy!

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
